carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2012 Micronations World Cup page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 06:37, 9 June 2012 :Hi, Topaz, welcome to the wiki and have a nice day! See you around. Echocho 09:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) IWO Games Hey Topaz, Please check out my blog here on getting the IWO games to Brunant. Any ideas would be great; I have a basic concept but we should work together to make a concrete bid. HORTON11: • 13:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Football Until we can sort out the double/missing games, we shouldn't continue editing matchdays. Only when it is fixed we can retoractively do them and continue with the ones left. HORTON11: • 16:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Football (2) I believe I have solved the football issues. I completely reworked the schedule, the table, (most) player pages. So do you think yo could update the matches, table and top scorers for tomorrow (the 16th), cause I'm gonna be busy. HORTON11: • 21:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I would like to take a football team in the league, it is ok? Iwill buy players and do the stadium and the history, everything. Granero (talk) 03:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) But do you have a team too? Granero (talk) 03:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Proposal for the second league I have a proposal, we can do the pages of the second league teams and the players so the scorers can be put in the matchs. Granero (talk) ~ please don't use berganz name. thank you Why do you use berganz name? Please use another name than berganz. Berganz is my name and I don't want to see your blog when people search my name on google. Please change Berganz in your blog. And just to know, why berganz ? regards Fcois (talk) 10:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I am sorry for that. You think it is possible to change the berganz name and links in your pages? thank you, regards Fcois (talk) 10:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm totally scared when I read some of your pages, because I am a berganz, my wife is Lindsay as the Queen and we will have a baby in April 13! as see in http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Wiki ... regardsFcois (talk) 11:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) but I can see "April 13: Queen Lindsay gives birth to her first child, a boy."Fcois (talk) 11:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Topaz, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do.--George the Greek (talk) 11:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Miorna brothers Come on Topaz, the pages about Luigo and Sialo Miorna are the same!--George the Greek (talk) 13:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Football again We should organize firendlies between Lovia-Brunant and a few clubs in anticipation of the start of lsca. HORTON11: • 18:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Transfers Hey Topaz, I'm not adding new players to the team. I'm just showing that these players came before this season. It would be unrealistic if Arabian FC hadn't buy any player.--George the Greek (talk) 10:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Topaz, I think you don't understand. I'm just implying that those players came to Arabian FC during the transfers period, not after that. I did it because it seemed like the team brought no new players.--George the Greek (talk) 22:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, you're right. Sorry for insisting so much. Anyway, what about Mikkelsen??--George the Greek (talk) 11:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : I'm sure Mikkelsen can be a winter transfer (unless he's scored goals before then). HORTON11: • 13:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : "Mikelsen" (presumably the same person) was a goalscorer during Matchday 7. 77topaz (talk) 07:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Victor Rounder Rounder was also the coach of the National Football team from 1973 until 1978.--George the Greek (talk) 14:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I wrote "who coached the national team and Arabian FC during the 1970's". :P 77topaz (talk) 18:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes, I probably will. I just need to play these elections tactically and stay ahead of my opponents, I will probably vote for you soon unless someone skids ahead. Happy65 07:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The government of Brunant is open to giving Vincent Ndengu full asylum and protection in Brunant in light of the threats against his life (ps. you should accept, cause Tagpol may try again). HORTON11: • 17:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You can definitely work on the roster. Good luck! Ethandabomb (talk) 22:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC)